FIG. 5 is a configuration diagram showing a prior-art portable radio equipment. As illustrated, the portable radio equipment comprises a radio equipment main unit 1 and a power unit 2 which is configured so that it can be mounted to and removed from the main unit 1.
The main unit 1 contains a transmit audio circuit 3 modulating a transmit speech signal and sending it to a transmitter section, not shown. A microphone 4 is provided to receive transmit speech. A power circuit 5 receives power supply and distributing it within the main unit 1. The main unit 1 has a power supply terminal 6 and a ground terminal 7.
The power unit 2 contains a battery 8 serving as a power source providing power to the power circuit 5 of the main unit 1. A positive terminal 9 is connected to the power supply terminal 6 when the power unit 2 is mounted to the main unit 1. A negative terminal 10 is connected to the ground terminal 7 when the power unit 2 is mounted to the main unit 1.
The operation will now be described. When the power unit 2 is mounted to the main unit 1, the positive terminal 9 and the negative terminals 10 of the power unit 2 are respectively connected to the power supply terminal 6 and the ground terminal 7 of the main unit 1. Power is thereby supplied from the battery 8 in the power unit 2 to the power circuit 5 in the main unit 1, and the portable radio equipment is ready to operate.
In this state, when the portable radio equipment is turned on and it is brought to a connected state in which communication link has been established and speech communication is possible, the microphone 4 receives transmit speech of the user or the operator, and inputs it to the transmit audio circuit 3. The transmit audio circuit 3 modulates the speech signal and sends the modulated signal to the transmitter section.
Since the prior-art radio equipment is configured as described above, size reduction of the radio equipment is accompanied with size reduction of the main unit 1, and the distance between the microphone 4 and an ear piece (earphone), not shown, is decreased, so that user feels uneasy in using the radio equipment.